Get Merried
by rakatori
Summary: Hubungan sesama jenis bukanlah hal yang tabu lagi di korea. Seiring dengan perkembangan waktu banyak sekali pasangan yang muncul, begitu juga individu yang mengaku bahwa mereka juga menyukai sesama jenis. Begitu pula dengan industry hiburan korea - Penasaran? Lets Read
1. prolog

Got Married

Cast: will reveal soon

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

Warning: BL, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), DLDR, OOC, NC

Discaimer: Cast milik Tuhan YME dan orangtua mereka, tapi ff ini murni milik saya

Summary: -

.

.

IF YOU DONT LIKE YAOI AND THIS PAIR

BETTER IF YOU CLICK CLOSE AND GO OUT FROM MY FANFIC

DONT LIKE DONT READ

THANK YOU

Hubungan sesama jenis bukanlah hal yang tabu lagi di korea. Seiring dengan perkembangan waktu banyak sekali pasangan yang muncul, begitu juga individu yang mengaku bahwa mereka juga menyukai sesama jenis. Begitu pula dengan industry hiburan korea. Banyak idol yang muncul dan memberanikan diri mengakui jati diri mereka sebagai seorang gay, lesbian, bisexsual dan lain sebagainya.

"aaahh, anyeong haseyoo key shine imnida" salam key sopan pada crew yang berada didalam ruang rapat. "apakah aku datang terlalu cepat?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum yang kemudian dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh para crew.

"kita sedang menunggu 3 orang lagi dan juga PD nim" ucap salah satu crew creative.

Sejujurnya key sendiri juga tidak mengetahui meeting apa yang ia datangi saat ini. Manager nya hanya mengatakan bahwa ia diminta untuk menjadi presenter sebuah reality show yang tentunya bagus untuk karir nya.

Tak lama kemudian muncul seseorang dari balik pintu.

"annyeong haseyo" sapanya sambil membungkukkan badan nya pada para crew.

"ohh.. kwangsoo sunbae nim?" ucap key yang kemudian mendapati kwangsoo menatap kearahnya dan memasang wajah kocak nya.

"yaaa.. key ah. Aku tak menyangka ini. Apakah kita akan menjadi presenter acara yang sama?" Tanya kwangsoo.

"ne, sunbae. Apakah kau tahu acara apa ini?" key bertanya sambil menjabat tangan kwangsoo

"ani. Aku juga belum diberitahu"

"kudengar PD nim sendiri yang akan membicarakan nya dengan kita" ucap key

Belum sempat kwangsoo menanggapi ucapan key, datang seorang lagi dari pintu masuk ruang meeting.

"annyeong haseyoo.. eohh key? Kwangsoo hyung?"

"yaaaaaa! Eric aahhh" kwangsoo begitu bersemangat ketika melihat bahwa orang ketiga adalah eric nam.

"daebaaakkkk.. sebenarnya kita akan menjadi presenter acara apa? Komedi kah? Kenapa mereka mengumpulkan kita semua?" key masih tidak percaya dengan orang orang yang berkumpul.

"bukankah akan ada 1 orang lagi? Dugu?" eric penasaran siapa yang akan datang berikutnya.

Namun tanpa disangka orang berikutnya yang memasuki ruangan berikutnya bukanlah orang ke 4 yang akan bergabung menjadi presenter tim seperti mereka melainkan PD nim.

"annyeong haseyoo" ketiganya menyambut PD nim dengan membungkukkan badan 90 derajat.

"halo semua apa kabar?"

"baik sekali PD nim" jawab key sumringah

"baik dan penasaran" timpal eric

"ya benar! Kami sungguh penasaran acara apa yang akan kami bawakan.

"tenang aku akan menjelaskan nya kepada kalian" jawab PD nim dengan santai.

Ketiganya pun menunggu dengan hati yang berdebar.

"kalian tahu kan akhir akhir ini banyak idol yang mengakui bahwa mereka seorang bisexsual dan lain sebagainya?" Tanya nya

"ne.." jawab mereka kompak

"nah banyak sekali request dari para penggemar yang meminta kami untuk membuat… WGU Yaoi"

"MWOOOOO?!" ketiganya terkejut dengan ucapan PD nim.

"changkamman…. Berarti kami bertiga akan menjadi presenter…"

"yap! Presenter WGU Yaoi" PD nim mengakhiri ucapan nya dengan puas melihat keterkejutan mereka bertiga.

"yeaaaaayyyyy.. siapa saja pasangan nya?" eric bersemangat

"oh tidak, aku sangat bersemangat" lanjut key

"benar.. siapa pasangan nya?" kwangsoo menimpali

"kalian bersabarlah, karena aku tak akan memberitahu sampai hari dimana semua nya di broadcast"

"oh tidakk kau mau membuat kami mati penasaran?" protes kwangsoo

"aku jadi menduga duga" eric bergumam

"yang terpenting sekarang, apa kalian bertiga bersedia menjadi presenter acara ini?" Tanya PD nim

"YA!"

"ofc"

"tentu saja"

Ketiganya sungguh bersemangat.

"baguslah, oh iya sebenarnya ada 1 lagi rekan kerja kalian. Tapi dia berhalangan hadir hari ini. Kalian akan bertemu dengan nya dihari pertama penayangan"

Setelahnya PD nim meninggalkan ruang meeting

"DAEBAAKKK…" key dan eric sungguh tak dapat menahan semangatnya.

"aku jadi penasaran siapa pasangan nya" ucap kwangso

"aku juga hyung!"

"me too!"

Huaaahhh akhirnya aku kembali dari tidur panjang. Sabar ya teman teman ini baru prolog nya saja. Sejujurnya aku udah nyiapin pair nya sih, tapi aku cuman nyiapin 2 pair, aku pengen Tanya pendapat dari kalian buat pair yang lain. TOLONG REKOMENDASIKAN PAIR YANG KALIAN SUKAA! (kalo bias crack pair ya.. bebas mau idol atau actor, model juga boleh). Oiya sama saran juga kalo mc nya, key-eric-kwangsoo, satunya siapa ya? Rekomendasiin juga yaa. OMG IM TOO EXCITED

Hope all of you like this fanfiction^^ saranghae!


	2. Chapter 1

Got Married

Cast: will reveal soon

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

Warning: BL, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), DLDR, OOC, NC

Discaimer: Cast milik Tuhan YME dan orangtua mereka, tapi ff ini murni milik saya

Summary: -

.

.

IF YOU DONT LIKE YAOI AND THIS PAIR

BETTER IF YOU CLICK CLOSE AND GO OUT FROM MY FANFIC

DONT LIKE DONT READ

THANK YOU

Aturan baca:

 **Kwangsoo:** (tulisan bold adalah percakapan mc)

 _Crew:_ (tulisan miring adalah percakapan saat pasangan diinterview di ruangan hitam khas wgu)

[panonton tepuk tangan]: (tulisan dalam kurung kotak adalah tulisan saat di layar tv)

.

.

.

.

Sofa dan kursi untuk para presenter telah ditata, lighting selesai disiapkan dan para penonton telah siap di studio. Kini key, kwangsoo dan eric tengah bersiap siap di ruang ganti. Key tengah disibukkan dengan tatanan rambut nya yang hari ini ternyata hanya di blow dan dibiarkan jatuh menutupi dahi nya. eric tengah menyantap makan siang nya sementara kwangsoo berjalan mondar mandir di dalam ruang ganti.

"ada apa denganmu hyung?" Tanya key sambil melihat kwangsoo dari pantulan kaca rias.

"tidak ada, aku hanya masih menerka nerka siapa pasangan nya"

"kita akan segera mengetahui nya hyung" ucap eric setelah mengunyah habis suapan terakhirnya.

"ngomong-ngomong partner kita kurang 1 nih. Kemana dia?"

"siapa lebih tepatnya" sanggah eric

Tak lama setelah itu pintu ruang tunggu dibuka.

"annyeong haseyoo"

"seungri yaaaa!" ucap eric dan kwangsoo bersamaan.

"seungri sunbae nim?" key membungkukkan badan, "apa sunbae yang akan jadi partner kita?"

"ne, tolong bantu aku menjadi presenter yang baik ya hyungdeul, key ah.." ucap seungri sambil membungkuk kepada mereka bertiga.

"whoahhh daebakk" ucap key.

Setelahnya masuk seorang crew perempuan.

"tolong semuanya stand by di panggung. Kita akan mulai live 15 menit lagi"

"kajja.. kita harus bersiap ke panggung" ajak kwangsoo kepada ketiga hoobae nya.

Kwangsoo yang menjadi presenter utama acara ini mengambil posisi duduk di tengah sementara key dan seungri berada di samping kanan nya dan eric di samping kirinya. Dihadapan mereka, tepatnya dibelakang kamera terdapat layar TV LCD besar yang akan mereka gunakan untuk melihat video rekaman pasangan sembari mereka membawakan acara.

"waahh hyungg aku sudah tidak sabar" ucap eric pada kwangsoo.

Keempatnya sudah membawa cue card yang tentunya sudah dipenuhi dengan catatan catatan kecil. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada petunjuk tentang pasangan.

"Okee kita akan membuka acara terlebih dahulu. Semua nya siap?"

"neee!"

"okee 3..2..1.."

ACARA DIMULAI

 **Kwangsoo: Selamat malam pemirsa, kami datang dengan acara yang tentunya telah anda sekalian nantikan dari semenjak poster nya muncul.**

 **Key: wkwk kau terlalu formal hyung**

 **Eric: benar hyung**

 **Kwangsoo: Oke maaf, itu tadi hanya gimmick wkwk. Selamat datang semua di We Got Married YAOI!**

 **Bersama: yeaaayyyy!**

[suara penonton tepuk tangan]

 **Kwangsoo: perkenalkan saya kwangsoo dan ketiga teman saya Seungri, Eric dan Key.**

 **Seungri: bisakah kita langsung mulai? Aku sungguh penasaran**

 **Eric: benar! kurasa para penonton juga penasaran**

 **Kwangsoo: baiklah kita akan segera mulai, apa kalian penasaran? Ayo kita cari tahu siapa pasangan nya! go..!**

[berganti layar. Terlihat sebuah dorm di layar]

 **Penonton: kyaaaaaaaa**

 **Eric: wae? Wae? Wae?**

 **Key: lihat! Ini dorm exo! Jangan bilang…..**

 **Seungri: oh tidak!**

Dorm terbuka dan chanyeol berjalan keluar dari dorm. Hari ini dia tampil casual dengan mengenakan celana robek robek, kaos hitam dan sneakers putih.

"anyyeong haseyoo. Park chanyeol imnida" ucap chanyeol menyapa ke kamera.

 **Seungri: oh tidak!**

 **Kwangsoo: ya! Kau kenapa?**

 **Seungri: aniya hyung, aku menyukai nya. andaikan aku tahu chanyeol yang akan muncul di episode pertama…..**

 **Key: mwoooo?**

[poor seungri]

"apa aku terlihat terlalu santai dengan ini?" chanyeol telah berada di dalam van dan menghadap kearah kamera, "aku belum tahu siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan ku. Aku sungguh deg deg an" ucap nya sambil menaruh tangan nya di dada.

 **Eric: kami pun begitu chanyeol ah**

 **Seungri: dia cute**

Chanyeol tidak tahu kemana van itu berjalan. Namun 15 menit kemudian mereka memasuki sebuah wahana akuarium , yang dari sepengelihatan chanyeol hari ini cukup sepi.

"akuarium? Aku akan bertemu pasanganku disini?" chanyeol bergumam.

Setelah mobil berhenti chanyeol keluar sambil membawa action cam di tangan nya. ia sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya karah kamera dan berkata pelan. Seolah berbisik kepada penonton.

"aku sungguh penasaran.. apakah menurutmu dia lebih tua atau lebih muda? apakah dia lebih imut atau lebih menly dari ku? Huaa jantungkuuu.." ucapnya lirih tapi penuh dengan nada riang.

 **Kwangsoo: omo.. kiyowo**

Chanyeol memasuki akuarium utama. Ia dibawa menuju ke akuarium bawah tanah. Sejenak chanyeol kagum dengan banyaknya ikan yang ada disana.

"waaaahhh"

Belum lama menikmati pemandangan bawah laut. Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah surat berwarna kuning.

 **Kwangsoo, Eric: MISSION CARD!**

Chanyeol membaca surat yang diberikan.

[selamat datang calon pasangan. Kau mendapatkan misi pertama yaitu: mencari box berwarna kuning di daerah sekitar akuarium. Memaikai sesuatu di dalam nya, dan lakukan sesuatu yang menurutmu harus dilakukan dengan memakai nya]

 **Key: aku jadi bertanya Tanya apa yang harus dipakainya**

 **Seungri: itu pasti baju pengantin**

"heung.. kotak kuning?" chanyeol sedikit memiringkan kepala sebelum berjalan mengelilingi akuarium untuk mencari kotak kuning.

Ia tak perlu mencari teralu lama karena kotak kuning itu berada tepat ditengah tengah akuarium utama. Chanyeol pun menghampiri dan membuka kotak tersebut.

"mwoyaa"

 **Kwangsoo: apa itu?**

[baju diving]

 **Key,seungri: aaaahhhhh**

 **Eric: omo, jangan bilang…**

"ini kan baju diving" gumamnya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan baju diving tersebut, dan ketika ia mengeluarkan nya terdapat sebuah kertas yang sengaja diselipkan disana.

[akuarium utama-gate 1]

"apa ini artinya aku harus menyelam kedalam sana?" chanyeol menatap kearah kamera. Hening sejenak.. "oke kurasa memang harus masuk kesana"

Kamera lalu berpindah tempat. Kini terlihat seorang pria mengenakan baju diving dan memunggungi layar. Terlihat bahu tegap tersaji di depan layar.

[Meet the groom]

 **Eric: omo hyung! Kalau dia groom berarti chanyeool?**

 **Kwangsoo: diamlah aku ingin melihat dia siapa**

Namun sebelum sempat melihat siapa pasangan chanyeol, kamera sudah beralih kembali. Kini kamera tengah menampilkan chanyeol yang kini sudah menggunakan baju diving nya. chanyeol berjalan menuju gate 1 akuarium utama. Ternyata disana sudah ada trainer yang akan membantunya untuk masuk kedalam akuarium.

"em permisi, di dalam tidak ada hiu atau ikan beracun kan?" Tanya chanyeol polos

 **Seungri: aigoo chanyeol aaaahhhh**

Sang trainer hanya menggelengkan kepala nya sambil membantu chanyeol memasang kacamata dan peralatan selam nya.

 **Kwangsoo: apa dia bisa berenang?**

 **Key: kurasa bias, karena exo suka pergi berenang saat mereka libur**

 **Seungri: ahhhh begitu**

Chanyeol telah siap untuk masuk ke dalam akuarium. Trainer menghitung mundur tiga kali dan..

Byuuuurrr..

Chanyeol mulai masuk menyelam ked ala akuarium.

 **Seungri: hati hati chanyeol aaahhh**

Chanyeol mulai mengelilingi dalam akuarium. ia sungguh menikmati pemandangan di dalam, berenang bersama ikan ikan, sampai ia hamper lupa tujuan awalnya. Sampai ia melihat ada seorang lelaki mendekatinya. Lelaki itu juga memakai peralatan sepertinya.

 _Crew: Apa kau gugup pada saat itu?_

 _Chanyeol: Sangat! Siapa yang tidak gugup dihampiri begitu ketika kau tahu ada kemungkinan dia adalah pasanganmu._

Lelaki itu berenang mendekati chanyeol. Dari apa yang chanyeol lihat lelaki itu membawa papan akrilik. Namun tanpa chanyeol sangka lelaki itu memutari tubuh chanyeol yang diam. Berputar layaknya seorang duyung yang mendekati calon pengantin nya. lalu lelaki itu berhenti tepat di depan chanyeol.

Lelaki itu menunjukkan beberapa papan akrilik yang ternyata terdapat tulisan diatasnya.

 **Eric: tulisan apa itu.**

[tulisan di papan: hai calon mempelaiku. Akulah yang nanti akan menjadi pendampingmu]

 **Key: omg**

Lelaki itu mangganti papan akriliknya dengan yang lain.

[tulisan di papan: hari ini aku berniat untuk melamarmu menjadi mempelaiku. Namun sepertinya tak adil jika kau belum melihat siapa aku padahal aku sudah mengetahui siapa dirimu]

 **Kwangsoo, eric: heeee?**

 **Key: dia sudah tau kalo pasangan nya chanyeol?**

Dia menggantu lagi tulisan nya.

[tulisan di papan: oleh karena itu aku akan membuka penutup kepala dan bantuan pernapasanku]

 **Seungri: apa kau yakin? Apa kau bisa menahan napasmu?**

Lelaki itu turun kebagian paling bawah akuarium dan mengambil ganggang laut berbunga merah cantic sebelum kembali ke hadapan chanyeol.

[tulisan di papan: setelah aku membuka semua alat bantu pernapasan ku, jika kau menerima ku ambil ganggang di tanganku namun jika tidak, buang alat bantu pernapasan ku. Biarkan aku tenggelam bersama harapan bisa memilikimu]

 **Key: astagaaaaa, dia sangat gombal**

 **Eric: aku merasa seperti di dunia dongeng**

Lelaki mengangkat papan terakhir di tangan nya.

[tulisan di papan: apa kau mau menjadi mempelaiku di pernikahan nanti Park Chanyeol ssi?]

 _Chanyeol: aku serasa mau mati dilamar seperti itu_

Lelaki itu melepas penutup kepala serta bantuan pernapasan di wajah nya. wajah tampan nya masih jelas Nampak walau didalam air seperti itu membuat nya berbeda.

 **Key: duguuuu?**

 **Kwangsoo, eric, seungri: AHHHHHH! Park Seojoon ssii!**

[Groom: Park Seo Joon]

Chanyeol terkesiap melihat siapa lelaki itu. Ia tak bergerak selama beberapa detik saat ia menyadari seojoon sudah mulai kehabisan napas. Dengan reflek yang ia sendiri tidak duga, chanyeol mendekati seojoon, mengambil ganggang ditangan nya dan membantu seojoon memakai kembali alat bantu pernapasan nya.

[Studio bersorak]

 **Key: astaga aku akan mati, ini sungguh seperti dongen**

 **Seungri: dia menerima nya**

 **Kwangsoo: selamat pasangan pertamaaa!**

Kamera menampilkan keduanya saling bertatapan di dalam akuarium. sejenak kamera freeze menampilkan mereka berdua di dalam air. Seojoon mendekati chanyeol, menggenggam tangan nya dan mulai melilitkan ganggang tadi ke jari manis chanyeol, seakan mengikat chanyeol untuk menjadi miliknya.

 **Eric: romantic sekali**

 **Key: impian seluruh uke**

 **Seungri: termasuk dirimu?**

 **All: hahahaha**

Setelahnya seojoon mengandeng tangan chanyeol dan mengajaknya untuk keluar dari akuarium.

Seungri: tapi aku penasaran bagaimana seojoon ssi tahu kalo pasangan nya adalah chanyeol

 **Key: me too, aku juga penasaran**

 _Seojoon: annyeonghaseyooo park seojoon imnida_

 _Crew: apa kau sudah mengetahui dari awal kalua chanyeol adalah pasanganmu?_

 _Seojoon: aniyoo, aku sama sekali tidak tahu_

 _Crew: lantas bagaimana kau bisa sudah tahu ketika melamarnya_

 _Seojoon: aahh sejujurnya, saat aku berganti pakaian di kamar mandi, aku mendengar suaranya.. dia sungguh berisik, dia terus berkata. "aku sungguh gugup. Siapa nanti pasanganku, apa dia akan menyukaiku" tapi ketika aku mendengarnya aku langsung mengetahui bahwa dia adalah chanyeol, (seojoon tersenyum) and I already like his voice._

 **Kwangsoo: aaah kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya seojoon ssi**

 **Seungri: di kamar mandi ya haha**

 _Crew: bagaimana perasaan mu saat mengetahui pasanganmu?_

 _Chanyeol: sejujurnya aku sudah melihat hyung sejak lama, aku mengagumi acting nya saat terlibat dalam film dan drama. Mengetahui dirinya sekarang menjadi pasanganku…. Aku sangat senang_

 **Key: dia tersipu malu**

Kamera menunjukkan dua lelaki yang telah berganti pakaian dan kini sedang berjalan mengelilingi akuarium. keduanya Nampak santai dengan pakaian kasual yang mereka gunakan.

"kita belum berkenalan secara langsung chanyeol ssi" seojoon membuka percakapan.

"aah anyeong haseyoo park seojoon ssi. Exo Park chanyeol imnidaa~~"

"jangan terlalu formal chanyeol aaah.. panggil aku hyung, atauu… yeobo?" ucap seojoon disertai senyum jahil diwajahnya

 **Eric: aigoo kau terlalu agresif seojoon ssi**

Muka chanyeol memerah.

"aahh iya hyung.."

Seojoon hanya tersenyum sambil memandang wajah chanyeol yang kini tengah berjalan sambil melihat ke sekeliling akuarium.

"apa ini semua Ide mu hyung?" Tanya chanyeol tanpa menoleh kearah seojoon.

"hmm?"

"akuarium ini? Apa ini semua ide ju untuk melamarku di dalam akuarium?"

"mmm ya" jawab seojoon singkat

Chanyeol menghadap seojoon yang kini tengah berhenti.

"kalua memang ini semua ide mu, ku akui kau telah membuatku terkesan" ucap chanyeol sambil tersenyum menghadap kearah seojoon.

"aku senang mendengarnya. Aku tidak mengetahui siapa dirimu pada awalnya, crew hanya memberitahuku kalua pasanganku adalah lelaki unik yang menyukai air dan binatang. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melamarmu disini. Ada air dan binatang"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar penjelasan seojoon.

 **Eric: ia tampak senang**

"kalua kau belum tahu siapa aku, lantas kenapa bisa di papan akrilik tadi ada namaku hyung?"

"aku mendengarmu saat dikamar mandi, dan aku langsung menyadari bahwa itu dirimu"

Muka chanyeol langsung memerah tanpa disadari nya. jika seojoon mendengarnya dikamar mandi, berarti dia juga mendengar apa yang chanyeol ucapkan.

 **Seungri: aigooo, dia malu**

"kau bilang kau terkesan dengan ini semua? Bersiaplah chanie.."

 **Key: omo, chanie? Panggilan sayang kah?**

Chanyeol mendongak menghadap seojoon yang kini tersenyum dihadapan nya. chanyeol memiringkan kepala nya tanda tak mengerti.

"bersiap? Bersiap untuk apa hyung?" tanya nya polos.

"bersiaplah untuk terkesan lebih dan lebih lagi, karena aku akan membuat hari-hari pernikahan kita menyenangkan" ucap seojoon sambil mengusap pipi merah chanyeol.

Kamera menampilkan out throw akuarium.

 **Seungri: apa ini? Sudah habis?**

 **Eric: astagaa aku seperti baru saja melihat cerita dongeng**

 **Kwangsoo: bagaimana menurut kalian pasangan pertama kita?**

 **Key: sangat cocok kurasa**

 **Eric: yap! Seojoon sangat romantic, sementara chanyeol sangat manis**

 **Seungri: aku jadi tak sabar melihat kelanjutann nya.**

 **Kwangsoo: kalian juga pasti tidak sabar. Tunggu di episode berikutnya WE GOT MARRIED YAOI!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

hai hai readersss.. akhirnya aku bisa upload chapter 1 yaaa ^^)/

oiya makasih buat yang udah review, maaf kalau semisal pairing nya ngga sesuai dugaan. pairing yang ini udah aku siapin dari lama soalnya. aku masih nerima saran kok mau pair yang lain siapa.

oiya aku juga sempet baca review yang salah paham bilang cerita ini plagiat. nggak plagiat kok, akun ku emang ada 3. RAKATORI ini, LAKATORI, dan DYLAN KIM. maaf membuat kalian bingung. aku orangnya suka lupa password. tapi nanti kemungkinan semua cerita nya bakal dipindah dan di post disini. doakan yaaa!

 **oiya sama ngingetin lagi jangan lupa Follow, Favorite dan Review cerita aku ya!**


End file.
